There are many backlit display devices and many edge-lit display devices currently in use, and it is expected that the number will continue to increase. A wide variety of such displays are currently available. Liquid crystal backlit displays and liquid crystal edge-lit displays are used in a wide variety of products, such as laptop computers, cellular telephones and flat screen televisions.
There is an ongoing effort to provide backlit displays and edge-lit displays that are more energy-efficient, that provide better color reproduction and/or that are more durable.
Solid state light emitters (e.g., light emitting diodes) are receiving much attention in all fields of light emission for several reasons. It is well known that solid state light emitters are more energy efficient than incandescent light bulbs and fluorescent light bulbs (fluorescent light bulbs are more efficient than incandescent light bulbs, but are less efficient than light emitting diodes).
In addition, the normal lifetimes of solid state light emitters (typically between 50,000 and 70,000 hours) are typically higher than those of incandescent light bulbs (typically about 750-1000 hours) and fluorescent bulbs (e.g., some fluorescent bulbs have reported lifetimes of 10,000-20,000 hours).
Furthermore, solid state light emitters are typically more durable than other types of light emitters.
The color of visible light output by a light emitter, and/or the color of blended visible light output by a plurality of light emitters can be represented on a 1931 CIE (Commission International de I'Eclairage) Chromaticity Diagram or on a 1976 CIE Chromaticity Diagram. Persons of skill in the art are familiar with these diagrams, and these diagrams are readily available (e.g., by searching “CIE Chromaticity Diagram” on the internet).
The CIE Chromaticity Diagrams map out the human color perception in terms of two CIE parameters x and y (in the case of the 1931 diagram) or u′ and v′ (in the case of the 1976 diagram). Each point (i.e., each “color point”) on the respective Diagrams corresponds to a particular color. For a technical description of CIE chromaticity diagrams, see, for example, “Encyclopedia of Physical Science and Technology”, vol. 7, 230-231 (Robert A Meyers ed., 1987). The spectral colors are distributed around the boundary of the outlined space, which includes all of the hues perceived by the human eye. The boundary represents maximum saturation for the spectral colors.
The 1931 CIE Chromaticity Diagram can be used to define colors as weighted sums of different hues. The 1976 CIE Chromaticity Diagram is similar to the 1931 Diagram, except that similar distances on the 1976 Diagram represent similar perceived differences in color.
The expression “hue”, as used herein, means light that has a color shade and saturation that correspond to a specific point on a CIE Chromaticity Diagram, i.e., a point that can be characterized with x,y coordinates on the 1931 CIE Chromaticity Diagram or with u′, v′ coordinates on the 1976 CIE Chromaticity Diagram.
In the 1931 Diagram, deviation from a point on the Diagram (i.e., “color point”) can be expressed either in terms of the x, y coordinates or, alternatively, in order to give an indication as to the extent of the perceived difference in color, in terms of MacAdam ellipses. For example, a locus of points defined as being ten MacAdam ellipses from a specified hue defined by a particular set of coordinates on the 1931 Diagram consists of hues that would each be perceived as differing from the specified hue to a common extent (and likewise for loci of points defined as being spaced from a particular hue by other quantities of MacAdam ellipses).
A typical human eye is able to differentiate between hues that are spaced from each other by more than seven MacAdam ellipses (but is not able to differentiate between hues that are spaced from each other by seven or fewer MacAdam ellipses).
Since similar distances on the 1976 Diagram represent similar perceived differences in color, deviation from a point on the 1976 Diagram can be expressed in terms of the coordinates, u′ and v′, e.g., distance from the point=(Δu′2+Δv′2)1/2. This formula gives a value, in the scale of the u′ v′ coordinates, corresponding to the distance between points. The hues defined by a locus of points that are each a common distance from a specified color point consist of hues that would each be perceived as differing from the specified hue to a common extent.
A series of points that is commonly represented on the CIE Diagrams is referred to as the blackbody locus. The chromaticity coordinates (i.e., color points) that lie along the blackbody locus obey Planck's equation: E(λ)=A λ−5/(e(B/T)−1), where E is the emission intensity, λ is the emission wavelength, T is the color temperature of the blackbody and A and B are constants. The 1976 CIE Diagram includes temperature listings along the blackbody locus. These temperature listings show the color path of a blackbody radiator that is caused to increase to such temperatures. As a heated object becomes incandescent, it first glows reddish, then yellowish, then white, and finally blueish. This occurs because the wavelength associated with the peak radiation of the blackbody radiator becomes progressively shorter with increased temperature, consistent with the Wien Displacement Law. Illuminants that produce light that is on or near the blackbody locus can thus be described in terms of their color temperature.